


[Podfic] Untitled [Steve/Bucky] ficlet

by haipollai, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t openly touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled [Steve/Bucky] ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled [Steve/Bucky] ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13637) by haipollai. 



Length: 00:01:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bSteve-Bucky%5d%20ficlet.mp3) (1.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20%5bSteveBucky%5d%20ficlet.m4b) (<1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
